tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Art
Many adoring fans of TalkRadar have been quite prolific with posting "fan art" of TalkRadar and it's Hosts , most notably in a GamesRadar forum thread containing over 260 pages of content, nearly 4000 posts, and over 360,000 views. Some popular images can be viewed on a GamesRadar flickr account. The hosts often choose to display their favorite pieces of fan art from the previous week onto the new podcast landing page along with their own photographs and contest art. Community Spotlight Links: ''' TalkRadar Movie Poster Fan Art TalkRadar Wallpapers Photoshops of the TalkRadar Hosts TalkRadar Episode 100 Celebration Fun with Kinect Screens My word, Nintendo's gotten classy Skittles should be in every game Smurfageddon! Cape-free comic book games TalkRadar ad Contest! Spyparaz! Charlie Barratt's Bachelor Party The Adventures of Tiny Mikel Kombat Week: Readers Strike Back GamesRadar's Greatest Fan Art - A GR 5 Year Anniversary Special '''TalkRadar Fan Art: trthumb.jpg radarnauts_v2.jpg talktotheradar.jpg posterfinal.png JS4.png Reservoir_Dars_By_KillDrone.jpg haiti.jpg TalkRadar.jpg MyAutofellatioCoach.jpg ANTISTARS.jpg thegooniesopile.jpg Talk-Radar-Poster.jpg offramp.jpg PrizeVancopy.jpg DzYEe.jpg ChrisSmoke.jpg gr.png konvsrsmall.jpg MikelShyFonzie.jpg tdar.jpg TdarIsTalktastic.jpg TalkRadarPatch.jpg Random_artistry_by_Rathan_Marxx.jpg foiz3b.jpg l_cd0c7837aab840828f5cba7356b16b1a.jpg 18opjl.jpg chrisantistaandtheKFG.jpg PepperoniPizza-full1-2.jpg Gr-promo.jpg TalkRadar-Genentech-Weregrowingcorn.png 39P4X.jpg ChrisHank.jpg iPadBrett2.jpg antistalife.jpg antmancopy.png brettcopy.png splode.jpg AD.jpg Untitled.jpg Untitled-1.jpg lotrcopy.jpg brett2.jpg TDARsig.jpg 3842811065_b47cfd2af7_o.jpg ghost.jpg final_theadventuresoftinymikelarcadeflyer.png JS20.jpg JS26.jpg TalkRadar Shuan of the Dead copy.png ChunlivsCVs.jpg charlie barratoones.jpg hEvTv.jpg puppets.jpg tdar100copy2shane.png thumb_tinymikelcomic01.png thumb_tinymikelcomic02.png antista and hobbes texture.jpg 5611_122588498094_95872238094_2365840_1622188_n.jpg sax.jpg Professor_Elston_Ampatent.png 29467_393199904930_514414930_3804945_355384_n.jpg 29467_393199899930_514414930_3804944_7644568_n.jpg 29467_393199894930_514414930_3804943_4911556_n.jpg 29467_393199884930_514414930_3804942_4470064_n.jpg tdar wall.jpg Will Smith Son.jpg tdarstory2.jpg TDAR.jpg ANTISTA DICK TOWEL.jpg BJHERO.jpg Breaking News.jpg RedDeadRadar.jpg I WANT YOU.jpg Raisin Brantista.jpg Mikel Childhood.jpg Mad-Radar.gif TDar 104 Delay.jpg TDar episode100 AOTP.jpg tdar wall 2.jpg King of Norway movie.jpg Tdar Last Supper.jpg acdc.jpg amrich.jpg branson.jpg cap.jpg ir.jpg ironmantista.jpg kmikel.jpg kneel.jpg mj.jpg mvc.jpg obama.jpg self.jpg tbloz.jpg vs.jpg whiskey.jpg tdarmuggs--article_image.jpg talkradarnomatterwhat.jpg tdar album art.jpg TalkRadarCrossing-1.jpg Tdar.png Tdarfanart.jpg l_f195ccaf700646998d200a38401afbbe.jpg l_30a0fb87667c4384ad03fbb69e3d0870.jpg LDDScreenShot5.png 040309_talkradar_obs01--article_image.jpg l_5a9bdc26ec134899ace0d96121606939.jpg chrisking.jpg Crossarmed.jpg vigo.jpg saddleoftheworld.png poster62635172.jpg 3787520088 fa971df151 o.jpg 3803463724_86dfd94dbe_o.jpg talkradarartlastname-1.jpg seder.jpg w5Lnk.gif spinballwizard.jpg Wikiparez.jpg 2yjtssh.jpg aFmNG.jpg 3940127470_71c14f62a0_o.jpg 4015368150_28408c04dc_o.jpg HtnMT.jpg Sick.jpg libMB.jpg TalkRadder.jpg TDarFightingGamecopy.jpg ReviewPagecopy-1.jpg Antista and Mom on Phone.jpg Miami Radar.jpg TalkRadar Hoe.jpg Scott Pilgrim vs TalkRadar.jpg Brettbot.jpg Chrishateshismom.jpg hoax.jpg Bretbot2.jpg PerfectStrangers.jpg ChrisVsMom.jpg 0DGdX.png tdar hippo.jpg xaAAU.jpg Elpurplemonkey--article image.jpg TalkRadarPeanuts 5.jpg TalkRadar Mafia 2.jpg 510BrotherPanda--article_image.jpg AforExtreme--article_image.jpg darktone--article_image.jpg ten commandments.jpg Triforced Entry2.jpg Pauly r.jpg TOP RADAR.jpg Batman VS TalkRadar.jpg TalkRadar cigarettes.jpg takeradar.jpg Had me at Musclefuck.jpg AngryTyler-camera.jpg ffx2talkradar2.jpg Chris in Glory.jpg Blamtista.jpg Amrich vs Sterling.jpg TalkRadar Kombat.jpg printard.jpg always pure.jpg talkradar cats.jpg Triple Elston.jpg Halo Reach TalkRadar.jpg Barratt Halo Review.jpg Antista Scrooge.jpg Antista Dumbo.jpg Antista Arrest.jpg Ringer.jpg Everybody Hates Chris Halo.jpg talkradar hangover.jpg Retarded Pig Italian Sausage.jpg Barratt Bachelor Party.jpg Chuck and Cherry.jpg Star Trek Tdar.jpg Breaking news moon.jpg blade kittentista.jpg TdarRollercoaster.jpg reparex.jpg Mikel of Honor.jpg IPad TDar.jpg mpc cruisin.jpg mpc poo.jpg mpc thugs.jpg Barratt Carrots.jpg Drink from the waterhose.jpg Kinect Restrooms.jpg Bonsoir Party Cruise.jpg PhotoShit.png barrattcarrot.jpg American Swordsman Three.jpg One_Doors_Red_Van.png read dead redemption.jpg Farts unleashed.jpg Elston Halloween.jpg Taliban donation.jpg Master P Moo.jpg OG Filipinos.jpg finalfantasypartycruise.png matrix party cruise.png kermit matrix.jpg muppet game choose.jpg TalkRadar Inception.jpg matrixpartycruise.jpg elston metroid.jpg randykermitsavage.jpg Paranormal TalkRadar.jpg PrimalRape.jpg cantistimals.jpg Obama TalkRadar.jpg COD Blackcent.jpg Dar of Duty.jpg RockBandPartyCruise.gif TalkRadar Files.jpg Antoine R-Ape.jpg Elston Birthday Party.jpg Four Horsemen of the Podcalypse.jpg Transformers Talk.jpg brettfavgame.jpg Transformers Movie 2.jpg Transformers Cliffjumper.jpg chinese ninja dinosaurs.jpg TalkRadar Adventures.jpg Urban Cheese 2.jpg urban cheese.jpg assassins podcast.jpg Silent Hill Wiseu.jpg aTlY6.jpg TSA Antista.jpg TDar Thanksgiving.jpg Bonesqaw Thanksgiving.jpg feygamedevil.jpg Night in Reparaz.jpg TalkRadar Harry Potter.jpg Epic Antista.jpg assassins creed number one.jpg Antista Shaq.jpg TalkRadar Lonely Hearts Club Blam.jpg talkradarorsonwelles.jpg TDAR CREW Doodle.jpg Character Select Wallpaper.jpg GR Action News Team.jpg Preparation A.jpg talkradarjason2.jpg Statham Thundershock.jpg Jason Statham the Video Game.jpg antista beats.jpg antista Metroid panda.jpg antista Metroid donnatzi.jpg antista Metroid cluster.jpg barratt catherine.png sexy mikel.png Charlie Barratt Christmas.jpg TalkRadar xmas special.jpg Tdar Misfits.jpg Tdar Christmas Carol.jpg its a wonderful podcast.jpg FAP Mario.jpg dr strangelston.png batman mantista.jpg batman dracler.jpg batman brelston.jpg batman rets.jpg elston mustache.jpg pizzantista.jpg Tdar Sexy Christmas.jpg Savage phone calls.jpg Dracler Hunter.jpg sandycabbage.jpg Hanks corner.jpg Blood Fart.jpg Sweet Ass Water Ad.jpg TalkRadar Dead Rising.jpg TalkRadar For Xmas.jpg TalkRadar Gift.jpg banjo dick.jpg brelstonsnowboard.png Talkradar Sketch.jpg SpiderBrett Begins.jpg Tdard Saturday Logo.jpg Antista Homeless 2.jpg Wikipedia Reparaz Burger Bandit.jpg reparaz baby game.jpg DetectiveChrisAntista.jpg Lesko Game Deals.jpg antista belly.jpg Antista Flying.jpg Elston at 3DS Conference.jpg Cereal Killer.jpg 510BrotherPanda HIBee--article image.jpg TDar Kid.jpg Brett Steals 3DS.jpg Reddy Tuxpin.jpg TDar America.jpg Antista Rock Band.png I can't Believe ad.jpg TDar Dead Space 2.jpg Antista PSP.jpg Prison Mikel.jpg Pizza and Cookies.jpg Tdar Mincraft 1.jpg Tdar Mincraft 2.jpg Antista Bulletstorm.jpg Tdar Wizard.jpg Antista sick.jpg Tista the Jet Plane.jpg sonic skateboard.jpg Laser Time.jpg Grand Theft Assassin's Branson.jpg IamBrelston.jpg Tangle Me.jpg BrelstonCard.jpg TalkRadar One Trillion.jpg assassins creed branson.jpg Reparaz paragon.jpg Antista Bieber.jpg One_Games_Red_Zelda.png Antista Del Rio.jpg TalkRadar Sports Mix.jpg Breaking news Lizzie Birth.jpg Barratt Painting.jpg Antista Action Figure.jpg TalkRadar Misfits.jpg Elston vs the World.jpg Antista Capt America.jpg Gief vs Geef.jpg Elston Power.jpg Barratt Birthday Feb 16.jpg Breaking news Grammys.jpg TalkRadar vs Capcom.jpg Hankster.jpg Brett.jpg Bullet Brett.jpg Mikel vs Capcom 3.jpg Lizzie Fat.jpg henry tattoo.jpg Antista Bentley.jpg Antista tattoos.jpg Megaman Crucifixion.jpg Henry Bowling.jpg The King's Podcast.jpg Wilde Mine Craft.jpg Breaking news Oscars.jpg Harley R ape.jpg True Shit.jpg shonuff tista.jpg Elston Gameboy Connoisseur.jpg Alfred Chicken.jpg EricBratcherRakim.jpg Arkham TDar.png Kombat--article_image.jpg Hulk-Henry--article_image.jpg bowlingi--article_image.jpg 2N9cW--article_image.jpg graboids--.jpg santaclouse37--article_image.jpg MrDuracraft--article_image.jpg PvyRM--article_image.jpg Tdar Tron.jpg Libyan_Rebel_With_Banana_R-ape.jpg Elston Portal.jpg TalkRadarawesome.jpg Bionic Commando Armoire.jpg tdarmadmen.jpg GamesRadarParty.jpg TalkRadar Fanboys.jpg Tdar Fanboys.jpg Jason Statham Portal.jpg TDar TMNT.jpg Assassin's Titties.jpg Tdar village people.jpg Antista Cow.jpg anastatiaantista.jpg Tdar MST3K.jpg Henry Koffing.jpg Henry Meeting.jpg shadowsofthedamnedfamilyfar.jpg Amrich Party1.jpg Brett Mikels.jpg Antista Conan.jpg Henry Intervention.jpg Gifilthy Fish Pokemon evolution.jpg tdar avengers.jpg michaelhayesyeah.jpg TDar Greatest Warrior.jpg wrestlemaniahotel.jpg Green Gilbert.jpg TalkRadar Kombat2.jpg Hank Wii2.jpg mikel kombat.jpg Antista sprite.png mk antista.jpg mk antista orange.jpg chrisarmstrongcyclistno.jpg TheGlowingStarsGameBoyLogo.png scrooge suicide.png elston dolphin.jpg cobra triangle.jpg TheGlowingStarsLogo.png mikel 300.jpg Portal 2 Lizzie.jpg Elston vs Fanboys.jpg TDar Warriors.jpg Tdar ninjago.jpg Tdar ninjago 2.jpg Tdar Viking.jpg TDAR Text.jpg portal kombat.jpg Tdar Samurai.jpg Antista Hold Up.png My Boy Blanka.jpg wilde mikel hot sauce.jpg wilde wedding.png kanos.png Lizzieportrait.jpg Game of TDar.jpg King of Norway Wedding.jpg Elston Treeckos.jpg Tdar Mincraft 3.png Antista MR Bucket.png Mikel Reparaz Christ Hunter.jpg Elston DJ.jpg Tdar Game Characters.jpg Tdar FTW.jpg RickyGervais-Talkradar.jpg Antista Crossing The Internet.jpg TalkRadar150 Alpineguy.jpg TDarone50.jpg sugarantista.jpg tdar150celebboner.jpg tdar bike ride.jpg Antista Graboids.jpg Elston Graboids.jpg Reparaz Graboids.jpg TalkRadar Poster Graboids.jpg I heart Tdar Tattoo.jpg talkradar cartoon.jpg TDar 8 bit Character Select Small.jpg antista 8 bit.png elston 8 bit.png reparaz 8 bit.png talkradar 8 bit.jpg mvc3 wife arm.jpg hope.png rectal_redneck.jpg TalkRadar S&M Last Supper.jpg elston boner.jpg tdar turtle.png antista monarch.jpg Flaming Rangers.jpg TDar Brink.jpg Sad Tyler.jpg Stink.jpg Tdar Monday.jpg TurboBass.jpg Zack and Wikiparaz.jpg Antista with Thor.jpg Charlie Angry Birdsmobile.jpg Podcasters of TalkRadar.jpg dickjokeopolis.jpg tdar gif.gif abe lincolns.jpg henry gangsta.jpg elston yells at henry.jpg Loose Lipped games Journalist.jpg trUS-rapeture.jpg WJOD.jpg Meat Flavored sticks.jpg TDAR_FLCL-1.jpg TAlkRadar-Voltron.jpg dumbass train.jpg Macho man tribute.jpg Bonsoir2.jpg Tdar Rapeture.jpg Giving Tree.jpg Welcome to rapeture.jpg GR Noire.jpg Elston Touchdown Cannon.jpg PC Gamer Wilde Magazine.jpg Bonsoir 8bit.png Wilde 8bit.png Wilde 8bit.png Tyler gone Wilde.jpg fancywilde.jpg 8bitdar.png wilde bad ass.jpg Barratt Rickshaw.jpg Playzombie.jpg Breaking news E3 Hogan.jpg Dar of the Dead.jpg Green Gilbert Movie.jpg Charlie 8Bit.png Henry 8Bit.png Brett Astro Boy.jpg Brett Zelda.jpg Mr Cafinetista.jpg smoking Antista zombie.jpg antista why so serious.jpg Lizzie 8bit.png GamesRadarE32011Poster.jpg Carolyn 8bit.png Turbo 8bit.png TDar Transformers.jpg Metal Gear Solid Antista.jpg E3 World of Tanks Sponsor.jpg NFS The Runs.jpg Hank Tank'em.jpg Mikel hospital.jpg Cocketeer.jpg Grimm 8bit.png Nagata 8bit.png tdar pride.jpg Tdar Effect.jpg Henry 4th of July.jpg TalkRadar A New Hope.jpg Spirit of TDar.jpg TalkRadarPeanuts 6.jpg Batman5273 8bit.png Lazy Fan Art.png Tdar Anchorman Field.jpg Detective Antista.jpg Tdar Usual suspects.jpg TDAR_NES_Zelda.jpg TDAR_Zelda_Layout-1.jpg bmc___zelda_2_sprites.png Tdar video game.png cropcircletdar (1).jpg superman nuclear ass.jpg Rise of the Planet of the rapes.jpg tdar iwo jima.jpg TalkRadar Zone.png Evil-Brett.jpg Mikelsick.jpg nuclear_assault.png ArmyOfRadar.jpg Batdar.jpg brettbottdar.png Mikel salmonella.jpg Tdar Snuggie.jpg Chris and Kris.jpg Aeshir 8bit.png Dead Island Secret Origins.jpg Capcom Vs Kellogs.jpg tdarcentipodcast.jpg CharacterAlignmentChartdar.jpg Chris Lizzie and Brett Swimming.jpg tdarzombiemovie.png TDAROPOLY.jpg TDAROPOLY 1.jpg TDAROPOLY 5.jpg TDAROPOLY 10.jpg TDAROPOLY 20.jpg TDAROPOLY 50.jpg TDAROPOLY 100.jpg TDAROPOLY 500.jpg batmantribute.png The Games Journalist Change Up.jpg Gwarparaz.jpg guardians of the galaxy.png call of reparaz.jpg HeneryKIng-1.jpg Chris Zombie.png hankwwe.jpg SN_tdar_Wrestlers.png Antista Wrestler.jpg elston wrestler.jpg Gilbert Wrestler.jpg Reparaz wrestler.jpg vernn.jpg Tdar Good Bad Ugly.jpg Smurfs in San Fran.jpg Tdar Apes.jpg Spin and Say.png TalkRadar Characters small.jpg 90 Minutes Or More.jpg britishsuperman.jpg XBOBN.png Pixel Henry.png Dead Island Hatebreeder.jpg Dead Island Episode 5.jpg Never Forget.jpg Elston Goodbye Gilmore.jpg Brett meeting with Yoshi.jpg Elston Corporate Mascot.jpg Choochoo charlie.jpg Braid.jpg Elston Goodbye Gilmore.jpg Never Forget.jpg Tdar Logo Ghost Brett.jpg AmazingBrett50.jpg Elston Goodbye Jedi.jpg ByeBrett.jpg Elston Goodbye Kahn.jpg Elston Mega Man Goodbye.jpg Elston Last Supper.jpg Gilbertconspiracy.jpg Elston Calvin Goodbye.jpg Elston Goodbye T2.jpg Elston Goodbye New Hope.jpg Elston Goodbye ET.jpg Category:Images Category:Fan Art